


Slip of Paper

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are these hearts around Gavin’s name?” the teacher asked and Michael looked confused for a moment until the teacher showed him the slip of paper again and his eyes widened in horror and realisation that the random heart designs he’d just been drawing happened to all sit around the name ‘Gavin’...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip of Paper

Michael fucking hated English.

Not the language, of course ‘cause he fucking spoke it, but the subject. When, in his daily life, was he going to use poetry?

He continued doodling on the pages of his copy of ‘No Fool Like an Old Fool’, having already drawn a picture of Fluttershy and his tag from Halo in a cool font he’d learnt to do that week. He started drawing hearts around where the author’s name was, not really paying attention to the drivel coming out of the teacher’s mouth until he felt a mild burning sensation on the back of his neck.

Everyone was staring at him, including the teacher.

“Well? What have we here, Mr. Jones?” the teacher asked as she took the copy of the poem he’d drawn on and looked over it with a quirked eyebrow. Michael hadn’t written any profanity on it this time so there was no way he could get in trouble for th-

“Are these hearts around Gavin’s name?” the teacher asked and Michael looked confused for a moment until the teacher showed him the slip of paper again and his eyes widened in horror and realisation that the random heart designs he’d just been drawing happened to all sit around the name ‘Gavin’, the poet’s surname having been covered when he’d drawn an elite he wanted as a tattoo on his arm.

“Oh my god, Michael likes Gavin!” one of the girls in the class started giggling and Michael thought it somewhat absurd that they were accusing him of having a crush on a 1940’s poet when he remembered...

There was a Gavin in his class.

You couldn’t blame Michael for not thinking of him straight away. The young British transfer student had only arrived at the school a month or so ago and Michael never spoke to him. A vague set of syllables when Gavin asked if he could borrow a pen, but that was it.

“Oooooh,” the students chorused before dissolving into a fit of giggles and Michael looked across the room at the sandy-blonde haired boy whose face was tinted with a light blush as he stared at Michael.

“Alright class, that’s enough. No need for the dramatics. Alright, Mr Narvaez, the next line, please,” the teacher said and the class silenced themselves but there was still the occasional glance and titter whenever they looked at Michael or Gavin for the rest of the class.

Michael just got angrier and angrier.

By the time the bell rang for the end of class, he was furious and he stormed out of the classroom, seeing Gavin right ahead of him. He jogged to catch up to him when he saw a slip of paper fall out of Gavin’s notes and he picked it up, intending on returning it to him along with a shove but he stopped when he glanced at the piece of paper.

It was a poem by Michael Palmer they did last week but ‘Palmer’ was scribbled out and there were hearts scrawled around ‘Michael’ as well as being underlined and highlighted with coloured pens. Michael looked up at Gavin’s retreating back and stared for a moment before running to catch up with him.

He did return that slip of paper, but also with his phone number attached.


End file.
